Lies
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [CHAP 3 UPDATE!] Kebohongan sekecil apapun tidak akan pernah berdampak baik. Jongin sangat memahaminya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

Lies

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing : **

Kaisoo (yeay.. finally), Baekyeol, etc.

**A/N :**

Fanfic ini sebagai pengantar hiatus aku untuk seminggu kedepan. Semoga gak pada bosan. Jangan berharap banyak untuk adegan lemonnya, karna fic ini fokus ke jalan cerita. Untuk adegan-adegan seperti itu mungkin hanya ada di beberapa chap. Trus, buat yang gak rela dengan kehadiran Suho di 'Look at Me, Sajangnim', tenang aja guys.. Suho cuma pemeran pembantu kok. Entar juga ketahuan si Kyungsoo sama siapa XD

Selamat membaca and **have fun with my fanfiction.**

**WARNING!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Typos, AU, Slash!

**Chapter One : **His Name is Kyungsoo

* * *

"Bunuh dia."

Suara itu dingin, tegas dan terdengar berbahaya. Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup, tangannya gemetar dan pistol itu hampir-hampir meluncur jatuh dari tangannya. Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya dan dia merasa mual bukan kepalang. Nafas Jongin tersengal, dia seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung. Dia melirik ke kiri dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam. Pria tersebut menunggu dirinya, Jongin paham benar akan hal itu. Tapi membunuh bukanlah hal yang mudah jika kau ingin tau. Butuh tekad dan keberanian besar baginya hingga dia bisa menarik pelatuk tersebut. Dia menggeleng pelan—menyerah. Dia sungguh tidak sanggup, terlebih ketika orang yang akan ditembakinya tersebut malah tersenyum sendu sambil melihat kearahnya. Hell, usia Jongin bahkan baru 16 tahun! Tidak adakah yang bisa mengingat itu? Dia harus kesekolah besok pagi, belajar, dan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka memberinya beban untuk membunuh seperti sekarang?

Jongin meringis ketika merasakan sebuah tangan memegang lengannya dengan kuat. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut memohon, "Aku tidak bisa Hyung," bisiknya pelan. Dia hampir menangis karnanya. Namun Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa mengalah hanya dengan satu lelehan air mata. Dia begitu keras seperti batu.

"Bunuh," katanya lagi. Dia mendekati telinga Jongin, nafasnya yang berbau alcohol memaksa Jongin untuk mematikan sejenak indra penciumannya. "Atau aku akan membunuhmu," dan Jongin tau bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman kosong. Kyuhyun hanya perlu menarik pelatuk, dan menembak kepala Jongin. Lalu selesai. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan pernah menyesal seumur hidupnya. Mempunyai adik tidak berguna seperti Jongin sudah cukup membuat Kyuhyun muak.

"A—aku" Jongin tergagap dan itu tidak baik. Kyuhyun menghempaskan lengannya dan meraih pistol tersebut dengan kasar. Wajah Kyuhyun begitu bengis ketika ia menyeringai. Dengan sigap diarahkannya pistol tersebut ke kepala Jongin.

"Ingat pelajaran yang pernah aku berikan padamu?" tanyanya pelan. Dia berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Jongin dan berhenti tepat dibelakangnya. Ujung pistol yang dingin terasa menembus kulit kepala Jongin, dan dia semakin gemetar. "Pertama, jangan takut." Kyuhyun menekan pistolnya semakin kuat. Jongin memejamkan mata—bersiap-siap menghadapi yang terburuk. "Kedua, lihat dengan baik sasaranmu," ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Dia menempelkan dagunya dibahu kanan Jongin, sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya disana. Jongin bisa merasakan jantungnya yang bertalu-talu minta dikeluarkan. "Ketiga, **BANG!**" Kyuhyun menekan lagi ujung pistol tersebut hingga membuat kepala Jongin terdorong. Jongin tidak bisa menahan pekikan histerisnya. Dia—sungguh sangat takut pada Kyuhyun.

"Bunuh. Habisi. Tidak ada kasihan." Kyuhyun akhirnya menjauhkan pistol tersebut dari Jongin. Dia memegang tangan kiri Jongin yang gemetar lalu meletakkan pistolnya disana. "Praktekkan."

Jongin menahan nafasnya gugup. Dia menoleh ke kiri, masih ada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang memperhatikannya sambil duduk manis diatas kursi yang sudah disiapkan anak buahnya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kau lupa dengan yang kuajarkan barusan?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat-cepat. Dia berusaha meredakan ketakutannya yang sudah berada di level akhir. Hanya satu tembakan. Hanya perlu satu letusan dan berakhirlah semua. Ini mungkin akan menjadi pengalaman baru bagi Jongin yang notabene tidak pernah memegang pistol seumur hidupnya. Dia mengarahkan pistol tersebut kearah sosok tak berdaya di sudut ruangan. Wajah orang itu penuh darah dengan berbagai luka tusuk di tubuhnya. Dia sekarat, Jongin sedikitnya merasa iba. Kenapa harus dia yang menghabisi orang ini? Dengan dalih untuk membuatnya semakin kuat dan berani, Kyuhyun malah menyuruhnya melakukan perbuatan secela ini. Brengsek!

Dan seperti itulah. Ketika Jongin dengan mata tertutup menembak kesudut ruangan, membiarkan suara letusan itu membelah keheningan malam, Jongin tau hidupnya tidak akan pernah sama lagi setelah itu. Never.

* * *

8 tahun berlalu, nyatanya Jongin tidak pernah melupakan kejadian dimana dirinya pertama kali melesakkan peluru ke kepala seseorang. Jujur saja, itu lucu sekali. Jongin akan tertawa setiap kali mengingatnya. Dia seperti bocah idiot. Menjijikkan. Namun sekarang berbeda, dia bukanlah Jongin si bocah tolol lagi, dia sudah berpengalaman—terimakasih untuk Kyuhyun! Pistol kini sudah seperti handphone, selalu berada ditangannya. Bahkan saat ia terlelap, mengingat hidupnya yang tidak pernah terlepas dari sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Jongin pada dasarnya merupakan lahir di keluarga mafia paling disegani di Seoul. Dia hanya mempunyai satu Hyung—Kyuhyun—yang bengis dan kejam. Mereka tidak mempunyai orangtua, Ayah Jongin meninggal saat usianya 14 tahun. Jongin sendiri tidak ingat dengan pasti apa yang menyebabkan Ayahnya meninggal saat itu, namun yang jelas tidak lama setelahnya Kyuhyun langsung diangkat menjadi penerus utama. Usia Kyuhyun 20 tahun saat ia pertama kali memimpin operasi besar geng mafia Ayahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pria itu untuk membiasakan diri, karna dia sendiri sangat mirip dengan Ayah mereka. Sedangkan Ibu mereka pergi saat usia Jongin 5 tahun. Dengan dalih tidak sanggup mendampingi Ayah mereka lagi, wanita itu meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyuhyun yang memang butuh sekali perhatian saat itu. Dan begitulah, kedua pria tersebut tumbuh dengan didikan keras dan lingkungan sekitar yang buruk, membuat mereka menjadi tidak seperti manusia lagi.

Jongin baru saja akan terlelap saat itu ketika bunyi handphonenya memecah sepi dikamarnya yang luas. Dia mengerang frustasi, akhir-akhir ini sangat sulit bagi Jongin untuk mendapatkan waktu tidur yang normal mengingat proses peluncuran produk senjata illegalnya yang akan dirilis minggu depan. Dengan langkah gontai pemuda itu berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mencoba menenangkan handphonenya yang meraung-raung minta diangkat. Persetan! Siapapun yang meneleponnya nanti, dia akan menyapa orang tersebut dengan makiannya terlebih dahulu.

Dan dia adalah Kyuhyun.

Jongin terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat makian yang tersangkut dilehernya. Sial! Apa maunya si bajingan ini?

"Halo," suara Jongin terdengar serak, mungkin karna efek tidurnya yang terganggu. Dia bergegas menuju tempat tidur dan mulai berbaring masih sambil memegang handphone ditelinga kanannya. Ah.. dia lelah sekali.

"Apa kau ada di apartemenmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia bukan orang yang pandai berbasa-basi, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa.

Jongin mengangguk—walau ia tau Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku punya tugas untukmu," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Jongin menghela nafas. Tentu saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan menghubungi Jongin jika tidak ada yang ingin ia perintahkan. Tapi apakah Kyuhyun tau betapa lelahnya Jongin sekarang?

"Aku lelah sekali, tak bisakah kau menyuruh Tao saja?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, dan itu tidak bagus. Sebagai seorang adik Jongin tau benar sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak suka dibantah apalagi ditolak. Tawanya yang menyeramkan itu seperti tanda bahwa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. "Begitu? Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu." ujarnya kalem.

Jongin mengumpat kesal, "Katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya cepat-cepat. Kyuhyun yang membolehkan ia melakukan apapun adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang kesetanan, aneh, dan cukup berbahaya.

"Bunuh seseorang untukku," jawabnya santai.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, bukankah membunuh adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah bagi Kyuhyun? Mengapa harus Jongin? Kyuhyun tidak akan memberikan tugas yang sangat mudah seperti ini pada Jongin. Pria itu jadi curiga.

"Siapa?"

Kyuhyun berdeham sejenak, "Kris."

Jongin semakin bingung, "Kris Wu?" dia tidak yakin, tapi memangnya ada berapa Kris lagi yang mereka kenal?

Kris Wu adalah seorang pebisnis asal China yang selama ini bekerjasama dengan mereka. Baik dalam produksi senjata illegal maupun impor-ekspor narkoba ke seluruh dunia. Pria itu bisa dibilang sebagai clien nomor satu Kyuhyun juga Jongin.

"Benar." Sahut Kyuhyun, nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

Jongin—entah bagaimana merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Nafasnya yang semakin lama semakin berat dan memburu, membuat Jongin—lagi-lagi—menaruh curiga. "Kau sedang bercinta ya?"

Tidak ada sahutan, hanya ada suara desahan juga lenguhan pelan yang mengisi telinga Jongin. Pria itu bergidik. Dasar brengsek! Dia memerintah Jongin sambil bercinta? Kali ini siapa lagi yang mau menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun?

"Aku tutup kalau begitu," dan Jongin baru saja bersiap menekan tombol merah di handphonenya ketika suara berat Kyuhyun memanggilnya. Dia mau tidak mau harus mengurutkan niatnya.

"Bukan hanya itu, Jongin—ah."

Jongin mulai berang, "Apa lagi keparat? Aku sangat lelah, kau tau? Kau bisa menjelaskannya besok, saat kau sudah selesai mengurus pelacurmu dan aku sudah bangun dari tidurku!" bentaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sejenak, mungkin merasa senang karna sudah mengganggu kesenangan adiknya. "Sebelum membunuh Kris, kau harus mendapatkan informasi mengenai kelompok mana yang ia ajak bekerjasama. Asal kau tau, dia sudah berkhianat. Dia membocorkan informasi mengenai kita pada kelompok itu."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mengapa masalah-masalah sialan itu selalu timbul saat ia akan bergegas tidur?

"Apa informasi mengenai senjata illegalku juga sudah dibocorkan?"

"Benar."

Dan Jongin mengumpat lagi. Proyek itu adalah proyek terbesarnya selama ini. Beraninya si pirang itu membocorkannya! Jongin akan melubangi kepalanya nanti.

"Baiklah." Jongin melirik kearah nakas disamping tempat tidur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari. Dia hanya punya waktu 4 jam sebelum menjalankan aktivitasnya besok pagi.

"Tunggu dulu, ada lagi." ujar Kyuhyun cepat-cepat.

Jongin ingin sekali melempar handphonenya, "Apa?"

"Kris punya adik. Dia baru pulang dari Jepang dua minggu yang lalu."

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Jongin tidak habis pikir, untuk seseorang yang sedang menghabiskan waktunya dengan bercinta diatas tempat tidur, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti?

"Peroleh informasi itu dari dia. Itu akan lebih memudahkanmu juga lebih akurat, lagipula Kris tidak akan langsung memberikan pengakuannya secepat itu. Dia dikawal sangat ketat akhir-akhir ini. Kau tidak akan bisa mendekatinya bahkan dalam jarak satu meter. Kecuali kau membunuh mereka semua dan kita tidak mendapat apa-apa sebagai gantinya."

Jongin mengangguk, itu pekerjaan yang mudah. Dia sudah terbiasa memanipulasi orang dengan lidahnya yang tidak bertulang itu. "Siapa namanya? Adik Kris itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendesah, membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu barulah akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali dengan suara normalnya. "Kyungsoo. **Namanya Kyungsoo**."

Dan Jongin tentu tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa nama itulah yang nantinya akan membawa dia kedalam sebuah tragedi yang tidak bisa ia elak. Cinta.

TBC

* * *

Hello~ ini fic angst pertama aku rated M pulak.. hehee /nyengir/

Semoga pada suka ya dan disini udah dipastikan pairingnya **KAISOO** /yeheet/

Updatenya minggu depan deh ya. Itu chap pertama pendek dulu. utk adegan lemonnya entar di chapter pertengahan. Aku harus semedi dulu, nyari inspirasi. Hahaha /digampar/

Thanks udh baca.

**Review juseyo**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

Lies

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing : **

Kaisoo (yeay.. finally), Baekyeol, etc.

**Big Thanks To :**

ChangChang, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, Thousand Spring, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, opikyung0113, rossadilla17, para Guest, dan buat yg fav & follow fic ini. **Thanks guys. Review kalian buat aku semangat~**

**A/N :**

Thanks sekali buat yang review. Aku kira ff ini gak ada peminatnya. Ini udah aku lanjut ya. Maaf kalo kiranya kurang memuaskan dan bagus. Aku pun masih belajar. ^^

Selamat membaca and **have fun with my fanfiction.**

**WARNING!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Typos, AU, Slash!

**Chapter Two : **Pertemuan Pertama

* * *

Ini semua karna Kyuhyun. Semua gara-gara namja brengsek itu.

Jongin harus mendekam didalam mobilnya selama dua puluh menit di cuaca yang sangat dingin hanya untuk menuruti keinginan pria tersebut. Dia tentunya memiliki segudang aktivitas lain yang menantinya seperti mengecek pengiriman senjatanya ke China siang ini, namun dia malah melakukan hal yang sungguh tidak penting. Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Astaga," desahnya pada diri sendiri. Sampai kapan dia harus menunggu hingga seseorang bernama Kyungsoo itu keluar? Rumah Kris begitu besar dan sepi—nyaris tidak ada pergerakan. Akan lebih baik jika Kyungsoo itu adalah seorang mahasiswa atau seseorang yang memiliki aktivitas lain diluar rumah, bukannya hanya berdiam diri dikandangnya saja. Maka Jongin dengan mudah bisa mendekatinya dan menyelesaikan misi sialan ini.

Jongin bisa merasakan jari-jari kakinya yang perlahan mulai kesemutan dan rasanya sungguh tidak enak. Dia menatap arlojinya dengan perasaan dongkol dan memutar matanya, bosan. Sudah pukul 11 pagi, dan dia tidak mungkin terus-terusan duduk disini menanti ketidakpastian akan kehadiran manusia bernama Kyungsoo. Jongin merenggangkan tangannya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil—dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu, terlebih pada sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Namun begitu mesin mobilnya menyala, dan dia baru saja akan menginjak pedal gasnya, matanya malah menangkap sesuatu yang aneh disudut sana—didekat pagar megah Kris. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, menatap kesudut itu dengan seksama, entah mengapa tiba-tiba mengurutkan niatnya untuk pergi. Seorang bocah tampak sedang memanjat pagar tersebut dengan susah payah. Jongin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah bocah tersebut, karna jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, namun yang pasti dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Apa Kris baru saja kemalingan? Itu jelaslah sangat mustahil. Terlebih pelakunya adalah seorang bocah kecil tak berdaya seperti itu. Kris memiliki hampir puluhan penjaga yang selalu mengawasi rumahnya, mereka bisa saja melubangi kepala anak itu dengan sekali tembak. Lantas siapa bocah yang baru saja memanjati pagar rumah Kris?

Bocah itu langsung terduduk diatas aspal begitu kakinya berpijak. Dia mengusap peluhnya sejenak, lalu mulai berlari menjauh. Jongin bisa melihat kakinya yang tidak terbalut apapun selain sebuah sandal rumah berwarna biru langit. Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Sebuah rasa khawatir yang aneh melingkupi hatinya. Jongin mendengus, dia ini kenapa sih? Mungkin pikirannya sedikit kacau karna terlalu lama membeku didalam mobil. Ah, Jongin tidak peduli. Persetan dengan bocah itu! Dia harus segera pergi dan menyelesaikan semua urusannya. Masalah Kyungsoo bisa dilakukan lain waktu, saat ini prioritas utamanya bukanlah itu.

Ya, dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Dan punggung kecil itupun menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

* * *

Kyungsoo menghentikan laju kakinya. Dia berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon, menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lutut, dan bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal. Dia tersenyum senang, mengabaikan seluruh fakta bahwa Kris bisa saja sangat murka begitu mengetahui dirinya yang menghilang. Namun saat ini dia akan mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dia akan memberontak. Tidak akan menjadi Kyungsoo si penurut yang hanya duduk manis didalam rumah. Oh, Kris kira dia ini apa? Kyungsoo juga ingin melihat dunia luar. Dia bukanlah seorang Rapunzel atau seorang tersangka pembunuhan. Kris tidak harus mengurungnya selama ini! Kyungsoo adalah saudaranya, adiknya! Dia tau Kris melakukan semua itu karna mengkhawatirkan dirinya, mengingat pekerjaan yang dilakukan Kris yang bisa saja turut mengancam keselamatannya. Namun, Kyungsoo pun hanya manusia biasa yang memiliki hasrat dan sebuah rasa serta keinginan yang telah dirancangnya didalam kepala. Dia tidak bisa selalu menuruti kemauan Kris. Untuk sekali ini, sekali saja dalam hidupnya, dia ingin bersikap egois.

Salahkan para pengawalnya yang bodoh itu, mereka begitu idiot hingga tidak merasa curiga sama sekali dengan teh yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Pria itu cekikikan sendiri mengingat betapa sukses dirinya mengerjai dua orang pengawal yang menjaga dipagar sebelah utara rumah mereka. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya pada pengawal yang ada didekat pagar utama. Mereka terlalu pintar dan lagi mereka memiliki senjata.

Nah, sekarang dia harus kemana? Kyungsoo sebenarnya telah berniat untuk segera pergi ke sebuah audisi menyanyi disebuah gedung yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Dia sudah melihat alamat gedung tersebut dari internet semalam, dia juga telah berlatih tentang lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya. Intinya, dia sudah sangat siap. Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang aneh, pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meraba ke seluruh tubuhnya, "Brengsek," umpat si mungil itu kesal. Dia lupa membawa segala peralatannya. Dia tidak membawa handphone, dompet, dan dia bahkan tidak mengenakan pakaian yang pantas. Ah, semua akan menjadi sia-sia. Dia bisa mati beku ditengah jalan. Masa dia harus kembali kerumahnya? Ini bahkan belum mencapai 15 menit dia pergi, mungkin para pengawalnya pun belum menyadari ketidakberadaannya. Dia bisa dimarahi oleh Kris nanti, pengawal mereka tidak mungkin hanya tutup mulut saja tanpa melapor secuil pun pada Kris.

Kyungsoo pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjongkok saja dibawah pohon tersebut—disebuah taman yang cukup sepi, memikirkan berbagai cara agar bisa sampai ditempat audisi. Dia tidak begitu mengingat nama gedungnya, dia menyimpan alamat tersebut didalam handphone, dan great! Dia malah melupakan benda keramat itu. Cuaca diluar masih sangatlah dingin, jari-jari tangan Kyungsoo mulai memucat dan beku. Kakinya sedikit kebas, namun dia juga tetap tidak beranjak dari sana. Dia benci ini, dia tidak suka terhadap cuaca dan suhu yang dingin, karna dia bukanlah orang yang cukup tahan dan kuat dengan itu semua. System pertahanan tubuhnya juga tidak terlalu bagus. Dia sangat mudah flu.

Kyungsoo menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, uap dingin meluncur bebas dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Dingin sekali, udara terasa begitu menyakitkan hingga menyakiti tulang-tulangnya. Dia bersin beberapa kali hingga menyadari tarikan nafasnya yang mulai tidak stabil. Bagus sekali, ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya. Asma Kyungsoo kambuh. Sial. Sial. Sial!

Tenangkan dirimu Kyungsoo. Tarik nafas dengan perlahan, lalu keluarkan. Ya, lakukan terus.

Kyungsoo lantas berulang kali mensugesti dirinya agar tetap tenang, dalam hati ia berjanji akan segera pulang setelah ini. Yang terpenting adalah menghentikan asmanya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin audisi itu bukanlah jalannya, dia bisa mengikutinya lain waktu. Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan kata hatinya. Suara-suara aneh muncul dari dalam dadanya, setiap suara yang dikeluarkan membuat Kyungsoo semakin lemas. Dia bahkan sudah terduduk diatas tanah yang bersalju, membiarkan bokongnya yang mulai mendingin. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo memegang batang pohon yang kasar dengan sangat kuat, sementara tangan kanannya ia biarkan menggenggam dada kirinya yang terasa berat. Mata Kyungsoo terpejam, hidung pria itu memerah karna flu yang melanda dirinya, dan kepala Kyungsoo terasa begitu pusing hingga serasa ingin pecah. Oh, dia akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Dia mulai pitam dan tidak bisa melihat meski matanya terbuka. Dadanya—sangat berat. Seperti ada sebongkah batu yang menghambat laju pernafasannya. Mungkin ini juga adalah salah satu factor yang membuat Kris mengurung Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Apa dia terlihat baik-baik saja? Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara itu, namun dia tidak bisa melihat siapa yang mengucapkannya.

Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon, nafasnya masih terdengar tidak beraturan. "A—apa aku ta—mpak baik?" lenguhnya terbata. Dia mulai bisa melihat bayang-bayang orang yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya.

Orang tersebut tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo, uap nafasnya membelai wajah Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Kau sakit. Asma," bisik pria itu pelan.

Ouh, Kyungsoo ingin tertawa. Semua orang yang melihatnya dengan keadaan begini pun akan segera tau bahwa asmanya sedang kambuh. Apa pria ini bodoh?

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada diluar seperti ini jika tidak ingin asmamu kambuh," dia mengamati setiap inci wajah Kyungsoo dengan serius. Kyungsoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Pria yang ada dihadapannya ini sangatlah tampan, rambutnya berwarna cokelat mahoni, dengan garis rahang tegas serta bibir yang nampak tebal menggoda—tipe yang sangat digandrungi para wanita juga Kyungsoo. Ugh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyungsoo?

"Oh diamlah, boy. Kau membuatku semakin pusing," Kyungsoo berbicara dengan pelan meski masih sedikit tersengal. Dadanya masih naik turun mencoba mencari pasokan oksigen. Dia juga sempat bersin beberapa kali yang mana menyebabkan dadanya semakin sakit.

"Tunggu sebentar," pria itu berbicara dengan tegas. Dia mengusap lembut lengan Kyungsoo, menghantarkan sedikit listrik yang membuat Kyungsoo bergetar. Pria tersebut lantas segera bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Membiarkan mata bulat itu memandangi punggung hangatnya yang semakin menjauh dan terus menjauh. Dia akan kembali kan?

* * *

Jongin terus mengutuk kebodohannya selama 12 menit belakangan. Dia mengacak rambutnya gemas dan terus memaki selama menyetir mobil. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya untuk kembali menjadi seorang namja babo yang mengenaskan, dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa bocah yang ia kira seorang pencuri itu adalah seorang Kyungsoo—orang yang ia tunggu selama hampir satu jam. Sial, sekarang Kyungsoo telah menghilang dan kesempatan langka seperti ini akan melayang jauh diangkasa.

Salahkan dirinya yang tidak mengamati dengan baik sosok tersebut. Padahal ia sudah mengantongi sebuah foto Kyungsoo, dia sudah sangat yakin akan mengenali sosok itu jika suatu saat nanti mereka bertemu, namun perkiraannya meleset. Seharusnya dia tau dan curiga, bagaimana bisa ada seorang bocah yang memanjat keluar dari rumah itu tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengejarnya. Bocah itu pastilah orang dalam! Dan itu memang benar, dia bahkan adalah salah satu tuan rumah tersebut. Dia adalah Kyungsoo! Adik dari Kris Wu, orang yang sudah berkhianat pada kelompok Jongin dan Kyuhyun.

Jongin melirik keseluruh penjuru jalan yang ia lewati. Memorinya masih samar-samar mengenai bentuk tubuh serta pakaian yang digunakan Kyungsoo. Kejadian tadi begitu cepat, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan.

Dan setelah beberapa menit mencari, Jongin pun memiliki firasat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya didekat sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Dia berjalan masuk dan mengira-ngira mungkinkah Kyungsoo kemari? Suasana taman yang cukup sepi serta angin yang bertiup sedikit kencang kiranya akan membuat orang-orang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai salah tempat yang patut dihindari. Namun Jongin entah bagaimana merasa bahwa Kyungsoo akan melajukan kakinya kesini—ketempat ini. Feelingnya sangat kuat dan dia tidak tau alasan khusus apa yang membuatnya memiliki firasat yang begitu kuat pada sosok Kyungsoo. Mereka bahkan belum bertemu secara langsung.

Dan lagi, mata Jongin menatap sesosok dengan pakaian yang tidak asing diujung taman, tepatnya dibawah pohon yang separuh daun-daunnya hampir tertutupi salju. Jongin mengerjap, dia memekik senang walau dalam volume yang pelan. Itu Kyungsoo. Benar itu dia! Lihatlah sandal rumahnya yang berwarna biru langit. Tapi untuk apa dia duduk dibawah pohon itu? Apa dia ingin bersantai? Dihari sedingin ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Jongin berjalan mendekat, setiap langkahnya membuat jantung pria itu berdebar tanpa sebab. Dari jarak ini dia bisa melihat wajah putih pucat Kyungsoo juga bibirnya yang mengering. Berapa lama ia disana?

Suara-suara aneh memenuhi indera pendengaran Jongin, dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk menyadari bahwa kini Kyungsoo sedang mengalami asma. Pria mungil itu bernafas dengan putus-putus sambil memegang dadanya kuat-kuat. Jongin meringis, dia sedikit kasihan dan dengan langkah cepat bergerak demi menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia memang bodoh. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata. Jongin mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dengan seksama, entah bagaimana waktu serasa ikut membeku ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ini seperti wanita, kulitnya sangat mulus—nyaris tanpa cela, wajahnya yang manis. Jongin harus menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan bahwa seseorang yag sedang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang pria, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ouh, diamlah, boy. Kau membuatku semakin pusing," suara Kyungsoo begitu pelan nyaris tak terdengar lagi. Dia sudah sangat parah, dan Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan hal tersebut. Dengan sigap dia berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya. Persetan dengan peraturan yang melarang untuk tidak memasukkan mobil kedalam taman, lagipula disini sedang tidak ada orang. Dia mungkin tidak akan sanggup menggendong Kyungsoo—jalanan sangat licin tertutup salju—dan itu akan memakan waktu lebih lama dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersiksa. Jadi dia lebih memilih melakukan opsi kedua saja.

Jongin dengan tergesa memarkirkan mobilnya didekat pohon yang didiami Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu masih disana. Matanya bahkan sudah terpejam kembali. Apa dia pingsan?

Jongin meraih tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya dan menyadari betapa dinginnya Kyungsoo—nyaris beku. "Hei, kau pingsan ya? Hei." Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipi lembut itu dengan pelan. Dia mendecih gusar lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, merasakan berat tubuhnya yang bahkan tidak bisa dibilang berat sama sekali. Wangi rambut Kyungsoo yang terasa memabukkan membuat Jongin terlena. Dia menghirupnya dalam-dalam dan segera tersadar beberapa detik selanjutnya. Pikirmu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jongin? Dia sedang sekarat jika kau masih ingat.

Jongin berdebar-debar, memasukkan tubuh itu kedalam mobil dan ikut masuk setelahnya—dibangku kemudi tentunya.

"Kau akan selamat, Kyungsoo. Pasti."

Ini mungkin akan menjadi salah satu caranya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan masih sempat memikirkan misinya didalam keadaan segenting ini.

* * *

Maaf bgt kalau alurnya terkesan lambat. Aku sedang berusaha mempertemukan chemistry antara KaiSoo yang belakangan ini sedang memudar. Lagipula fic ini bakal tamat di chapter 8 keatas deh. Atau sebaliknya. Aku pun gak tau, aku nulis ini ngalir aja gitu. Belum ada ending yang terlintas dipikiran aku. Jadi maaf kalo sedikit ngelantur dan gak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali. Hehehe ^^

Thanks udah baca.

**_Review juseyo~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

Lies

**Disclaimer : **

This Fanfiction is MINE ! Kalau ditemukan adanya fanfiction lain dengan kesamaan ide dan penulisan sekitar 70% maka dapat dipastikan bahwa itu **PLAGIAT!**

**Rate :**

M

**Pairing : **

Kaisoo (yeay.. finally), Baekyeol, etc.

**Big Thanks To :**

Rossadilla17, opikyung0113, ParkOna, Thousand Spring, Sexy Rose, ChangChang, flowerdyo kyungsoo, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, para Guest, dan buat yg fav & follow fic ini. **Thanks guys. Review kalian buat aku semangat~**

**A/N :**

Hohoho~

Para pecinta KaiSoo aku datang lgi~

Ini udah dilanjut ya..

Selamat membaca and **have fun with my fanfiction.**

**WARNING!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Typos, AU, Slash!

**Chapter Three : **Kebohongan Pertama dan seterusnya

* * *

Jongin tidak tau bisa sepanik apa lagi dia. Tangannya bahkan bergetar ketika dia mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil. Deru nafas Kyungsoo yang tidak teratur membuat Jongin ketakutan. Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini seumur hidupnya—ini sangatlah aneh. Dia sudah sering membunuh orang, melihat tubuh-tubuh itu mengerang kesakitan ketika ia siksa, dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi bergetar ketika melesakkan sebuah timah panas ke kepala orang lain. Namun sekarang berbeda, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo entah mengapa membuatnya lemah. Padahal Kyungsoo hanya mengalami asma biasa, tapi Jongin merasa seluruh pikirannya kacau hanya dengan melihat tubuh lemah itu. Dia tidak ingin mengakui ini sebenarnya, tapi Kyungsoo memang memiliki daya tarik yang begitu kuat. Segala rasa sakit yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo kurang lebih membuat Jongin merasakan hal yang sama. Dia pun sakit, nafasnya ikut-ikutan tak teratur karna deru jantungnya yang tak stabil. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu, Jongin? Demi Tuhan, kau baru bertemu dengannya puluhan menit yang lalu!

Jongin berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran konyol itu selagi ia menyetir. Kecepatan mobilnya sudah melebihi rata-rata dan dia sungguh tidak peduli akan hal tersebut. Polisi-polisi sialan itu boleh menilangnya nanti, tidak sekarang. Dia hanya harus menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Ini demi misi keparat itu, demi Kyuhyun, dan demi dirinya sendiri—jika dia tidak ingin dihajar Kyuhyun. Jongin berusaha mengembalikan fokusnya. Benar, ini semua tidak ada hubungan dengan perasaannya. Tapi benarkah begitu?

.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit kurang lebih lima belas menit kemudian. Kyungsoo masih sesak, dia sudah terbatuk-batuk puluhan kali. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan peluh membanjiri dahinya yang mulus. Jongin dengan sigap turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Disana—pria mungil itu bahkan tidak sanggup menggerakkan jari tangannya. Jongin mengerang gusar, dia terpaksa harus menggendong tubuh itu lagi. Bukannya Jongin tidak mau, dia sangat mau! Tapi wangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang memabukkan itu seakan membuatnya lupa diri! Sambil menahan nafas, Jongin meraih tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya dan berlari kedalam.

Kyungsoo—meski sangat lemah berusaha memeluk leher kokoh Jongin. Dia sangat lelah, dia ingin tidur tapi nafasnya yang tersumbat itu seakan menghalaunya. Dia bisa merasakan keringat yang membasahi leher Jongin, pria ini sudah berusaha begitu keras demi menyelamatkan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menyimpan rasa curiga itu didalam hatinya. Dia hanya perlu udara, dan setelah itu selesai. Dia bisa memikirkannya nanti.

* * *

Mereka tiba di unit darurat setelahnya. Kyungsoo diletakkan diatas tempat tidur lalu diberi perawatan oleh seorang dokter dan perawat. Jongin masih setia berdiri disebelahnya. Tangannya dengan ragu memegang lembut tangan Kyungsoo, memberi pengertian agar si mungil itu bersabar selagi ia diberi perawatan. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya, Jongin mensyukuri hal tersebut. Dia tidak tau mau dibuang kemana wajahnya jika Kyungsoo malah menolak untuk ia temani. Dia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo, hanya itu, tidak lebih. Bukankah dia yang telah bertanggungjawab mengantar Kyungsoo kesini? Well, setidaknya dia harus menunggui Kyungsoo sampai stabil. Iyakan?

Kyungsoo mulai stabil beberapa menit kemudian. Nafasnya sudah teratur walaupun masih menimbulkan suara-suara aneh. Dia memandang Jongin dengan matanya yang sayu. Separuh dari wajahnya sudah tertutupi oleh masker oksigen. Namun meskipun begitu, walau dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun, dia masih bisa mempesona Jongin. Membuat adik Kyuhyun itu terpana. Jongin duduk diatas kursi disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo, tangannya masih bertengger disana—menggengam Kyungsoo dengan hangat. Memberi rasa nyaman yang aneh.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Ini sungguh lucu, Kyungsoo merasa mereka seperti sudah mengenal seumur hidup walau itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Sesuatu yang ada pada diri Jongin membuat tubuhnya berdenyar dan itu tidak bagus.

Dia mengangguk lemah, mulutnya masih sibuk menghisap oksigen.

"Aku cemas sekali," gumam Jongin tidak jelas. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Kyungsoo barang sejenak pun. Dia seperti orang yang melamun. Selagi berbicara seperti itu, tangan kanannya dengan refleks menelusup kedalam helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut. Membelainya dengan penuh kasih. Jongin jarang sekali sakit seumur hidupnya. Meski begitu, ketika ia jatuh sakit sesekali, Kyuhyun malah mengurungnya didalam kamar seorang diri. Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak manja dan melawan sakit itu walau dia tau hal tersebut membuat Jongin tersiksa. Dan Jongin tidak ingin hal tersebut menimpa pada Kyungsoo—entah karna apa. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo membagi sakit itu hanya seorang diri, dia merasa siap untuk ikut berbagi. Jongin mungkin sudah gila, dia tidak tau keterikatan abstrak bagaimana yang telah menjeratnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya merasa perlu melindungi bocah ini. Lantas bagaimana dengan misinya? Apa dia bisa meneruskannya sementara dia tidak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo terluka?

"Kenapa?" bisik Kyungsoo.

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat wajar untuk diajukan. Kenapa? Kenapa Jongin peduli sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria asing yang baru saja dikenalnya? Kenapa Jongin? Apa yang menjadi pertimbanganmu untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo? Jika kau adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, tentu kau tidak akan peduli akan keselamatannya. Toh, dia adalah adik musuhmu.

"Entahlah. Menurutmu kenapa?" dia tersenyum separuh. Kepalanya sengaja ia miringkan—bertingkah sok imut—sedangkan tangannya masih betah mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. Ini adalah hal baru lainnya yang Jongin lakukan selama ia bertemu Kyungsoo dalam kurun waktu satu jam ke belakang. Betapa menakjubkannya si mungil ini hingga dia bisa merubah seorang monster layaknya Jongin menjadi seorang ibu peri yang baik hati.

"Kau menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo tidak ingin berbasa-basi dan jujur saja dia pun tidak terlalu pintar melakukan itu. Baginya—meski sedikit memalukan—pertanyaan itu sangatlah masuk akal. Bukankah begitu? Kecuali Jongin adalah seorang malaikat tanpa sayap yang diutus Tuhan untuknya.

Jongin tertawa kecil, dan setiap tawa yang diumbarnya membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafas. "Kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Jadi bukan karna itu?"

Jongin berdeham sejenak. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan berani melihat langsung ke manik mata yang menghanyutkan itu. Sebagian dari jiwanya ikut terseret kedalam pusaran aneh ketika ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau mengharapkan aku menyukaimu kalau begitu?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Nafasnya memang sudah stabil, tapi dia berharap para suster itu tidak melepas masker oksigennya, dia tidak ingin Jongin melihat wajah konyolnya yang semerah tomat busuk. "Sial," ia bergumam.

Jongin tertawa lagi, "Kau tidak pandai berdebat ya?" tanyanya. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo dan memandang ke sekeliling. Kyungsoo merengut sebal. Ini benar-benar membingungkan, bagaimana dia bisa bertingkah seperti remaja putri begini sih?

Seorang perawat menghampiri mereka dan memberikan beberapa berkas yang harus ditandatangani. Mungkin untuk menebus beberapa obat dan sedikit informasi mengenai pasien. "Apakah anda walinya?" tanya perawat itu pada Jongin. Dengan ragu Jongin beralih pada Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa langsung mengaku sebagai wali jika Kyungsoo tidak mengizinkan, lagipula Kyungsoo tidak tau tentang dirinya yang sudah mengetahui segala seluk beluk mengenai pria itu.

"Benar," sahut Kyungsoo, dia tidak ingin mereka menghubungi Kris, karna itu akan berdampak sangat buruk bagi dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada Jongin, memberikan sebuah getar listrik didalam dada pria itu. Jangan tersenyum. Jangan tersenyum, Kyungsoo.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya perawat itu lagi, bersiap menulisnya diatas sebuah notes ukuran sedang. Dia melihat kearah Jongin—menunggu jawaban.

"Kyungsoo," sambung Kyungsoo lagi. Dia mengira Jongin tidak tahu menahu akan dirinya, padahal itu adalah sebuah persepsi yang salah. "Namaku Kyungsoo," dia merasa akan meleleh ketika Jongin menatapnya tak berkedip.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu, dia mengelus tangan Kyungsoo seraya berbicara pada si perawat. "Bukankah itu nama yang sangat bagus? Aku Kai."

Dan itu adalah kebohongan pertamanya untuk hari ini.

* * *

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika ku turunkan disini? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang jika kau tidak keberatan," tawar Jongin ketika mereka sudah berhenti ditaman tempat Kyungsoo kambuh tadi.

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, cuaca dingin memaksa orang-orang untuk mendekam didalam rumah, dan taman ini tentu masih sangat sepi. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Jongin harusnya bersikap gentle dengan mengantar Kyungsoo sampai kedepan rumahnya, namun bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu jika Kyungsoo menolak tawarannya. Pria itu—selain mungil juga sedikit keras kepala. Dia bersikeras untuk turun disini.

Kyungsoo kiranya sangat memahami sikap Jongin yang ingin mengantar dirinya pulang, tapi Kris bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa mereka hadapi disaat seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin Kris menghajar Jongin hanya karna mereka datang berdua. Jongin tentu tidak tau tingkah menyebalkan Kris yang sangat protective terhadap Kyungsoo. Bisa saja sekarang pengawal mereka sedang berjalan ke seluruh tempat disekitar sini demi mencarinya.

"Kai, aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sekali untuk bantuanmu hari ini. Aku tidak akan melupakannya," ujar Kyungsoo. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jongin. Dan pria itu menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Jongin—lagi-lagi bertingkah konyol—mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Justru aku yang akan berterimakasih jika kau mengizinkanku untuk mengantarmu kerumah."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, Jongin merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin liar. Tuhan, bantulah dia untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya sekarang. Jika tidak, dia bisa saja mencium orang yang ada dihadapannya ini sekarang. Suara tawa Kyungsoo sangatlah merdu. Sadarkan dirimu, Jongin! Dia adalah sebuah misi yang harus kau tuntaskan!

"Ada alasan tertentu hingga aku tidak mengizinkanmu, Kai," bisik Kyungsoo lirih. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan tentang Kris pada pria yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Aku mengerti," balas Jongin. Dia memegang lengan kecil Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut—menenangkan. "Kau bisa mengatakannya saat kita bertemu lagi nanti."

"B—bertemu lagi?" Kyungsoo kira hari ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dia tentu tidak akan berharap sesuatu yang lebih kan? Mana mungkin Jongin mau menemui pria menyusahkan seperti dirinya lagi.

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau tidak mau ya?" dia memasang tampang kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Dalam hati bersorak senang karna reaksi Kyungsoo yang sesuai harapannya. Jongin tau, Kyungsoo mulai nyaman dengan kehadirannya. Dan itu adalah berita yang bagus kan? Terutama untuk misinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, lalu meringis malu setelahnya. Apa-apaan sih dia? Dia seperti orang yang terlalu berharap. "Aku mau."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu saja. Aku akan menemuimu," Jongin mengedip nakal. Dan Kyungsoo lupa cara bernafas.

"B—bagaimana caranya?" Jongin bisa saja sudah tewas duluan sebelum menemuinya. Para pengawal itu mungkin sudah menembaknya sebelum ia bertemu Kyungsoo.

Jongin sekiranya tau akan rasa cemas yang menggeluti Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak perlu tau. Aku pasti akan menemuimu. Nah, sekarang sudah malam. Kau harus pulang, kan?"

Kyungsoo menghela frustasi, dia tidak suka dibuat penasaran. "Baiklah," lirihnya. Dia baru bersiap akan membuka pintu mobil ketika Jongin menarik lembut bahunya. Kyungsoo terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar. "Kenapa?"

Jongin memandangi tubuhnya dari atas sampai kebawah. Kyungsoo tau pipinya memerah sempurna. "Kau mau pulang dengan pakaian setipis itu?"

Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan melirik keseluruh tubuhnya. Dia mendecih, "Aku tidak bawa baju ganti, Kai. Aku buru-buru." Jelasnya.

Jongin menyeringai maklum, dia membuka jaket tebalnya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin. Dan dia berdo'a dalam hati agar Jongin tidak melakukannya. Dia takut tidak akan selamat sampai kerumahnya karna terlalu sibuk menghirup wangi tubuh Jongin yang tertinggal di jaket itu.

"Pakai ini," Jongin dengan sabar memasangkan jaket itu keseluruh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Meski nampak kebesaran, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menawan. Dia sangat manis. Jongin bahkan sangat takut akan kehilangan kendalinya. Brengsek kau Kyuhyun! Bagaimana dia bisa memberikan misi seberat ini pada Jongin?

"A—aku" Kyungsoo dengan terbata-bata berusaha mengeluarkan isi kepalanya. Dia ingin Jongin berhenti memperlakukannya seperti orang yang istimewa. Dia tidak mau berharap.

Jongin menyeringai, dengan hati-hati mengaitkan resleting itu hingga menutup sempurna. Tingkahnya itu otomatis membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat. Jongin bisa melihat warna mata Kyungsoo dari sini. "Jangan membantah. Setidaknya terima yang ini. Nah, selesai." Diapun menjauh. Memberi ruang untuk Kyungsoo mengambil oksigennya dengan bebas. Huh, Kyungsoo bahkan baru sembuh dari asmanya, tapi Jongin seakan-akan menjadi penyebab baru untuk penyakitnya.

"Aku pergi, selamat tinggal," pamit Kyungsoo dan membuka pintu. Udara dingin menampar wajahnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo bergidik.

"Sampai jumpa," ujar Jongin keras-keras, Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Pria itu lantas langsung berjalan, menjauhi mobil Jongin yang masih setia bertengger disana. Mungkin menungguinya. Dia sedikit tersanjung karna itu. Baru beberapa langkah Kyungsoo berjalan—mungkin sepuluh langkah—ketika ia sayup-sayup mendengar suara Jongin memanggilnya. Kyungsoo kira dia berhalusinasi, karna angin yang begitu dingin seakan membekukan otaknya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Dan dia berbalik. Disana Jongin sudah berdiri. Tidak terlalu jauh darinya, mungkin hanya satu meter. Pria itu tanpa jaket dan sedikit tersengal, udara dingin telah membalutnya sedemikian rupa. Kyungsoo jadi cemas, bagaimana kalau Jongin sakit?

"Ada apa?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi, sebuah senyum yang telah menjadi favorit Kyungsoo—entah sejak kapan. "Kau bilang aku menyukaimu saat kita dirumah sakit," tuturnya pelan. Kyungsoo mengedip bingung, seketika ingatan tentang ia yang sedang terbaring dan menanyakan hal memalukan itu menghajarnya dengan telak.

"A—aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku kan hanya bertanya, Kai." Ouh, Kyungsoo ingin membenamkan kepalanya kedalam tanah.

"Kau benar. Aku menyukaimu." Jawab Jongin. Dia maju satu langkah lebih dekat. "Aku menyukaimu," ulangnya lagi.

Kyungsoo membeku, kakinya seakan terpaku dan dia tidak bisa bergerak. Dia bisa mendengar deru jantungnya yang berubah secepat kuda liar. "Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman, Kyungsoo. Apakah kita bisa bersahabat?"

Dan itu adalah kebohongan kedua Jongin untuk hari ini. Dia mungkin akan menyiapkan kebohongan-kebohongan lainnya esok. Setidaknya sampai dia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari Kyungsoo.

* * *

Hai~ bagaimana chap ini? Chessy bgt gk sih? Lebay ya? Hehehe.. mianhae. Mungkin ini efek samping karna EXO MENANG DAESANG DI **GOLDEN DISK AWARDS** ! Yuhuuuuuuuuu~ Congrats boys.. walaopun bnyk yg gk senang dgn kmenangan EXO (katanya EXO tu baby gold SM), aku sih gk peduli ya. Mereka yg gk menang itu paling cuman iri doang. Setidaknya, kalo idola mereka gk dpt awards, mereka gk perlu ngebash yg menang dong kn ya? Mereka seharusnya dkung trus noh idola mereka biar dpet awards kya mas-mas ckep kita. Hehehe.. /curcol/

Oh ya, aku nulis chap ini sambil denger Ailee yg Tears Stole The Heart loohh. Itu lagu kok enak bgt ya.

And, makasih udh bca fic aneh aku ^^

Di **Review boleh kali ya..**


End file.
